We're Written In the Stars
by B-MO Chop
Summary: After his father's death, Allen is unwanted by his money hungry mother. He is brought to his new guardian's home with the hope of a starting a new life. Will things change for the better or the worse?


**A/N: I do not own D. Gray-Man.**

* * *

I once read a book where the last thing a boy said to his father was a lie. The lie was trivial and held no significance. The same day the lie was told, he'd found out that his father had fallen off his horse and been deemed immobilized from the waist down. The boy's father passed away one year later, and through out that year the boy was still struggled to find the words to say to his father. I always wondered how he felt after that. Did he regret not being able to find the right words? Does this haunt him in his day to day life? Or does it not matter anymore?

I didn't think I'd ever get an answer, because I didn't think anything like what happened today would ever happen to me. It had been quite an upsetting day because this morning I had an argument with my father. It was a small argument that quickly escalated with the added stress and frustration that came from having too little money and having too many bills, or maybe it was because mom didn't want to take care of me on the weekends anymore. It had ended with me telling him that he was useless or some sort of ridiculous lie along those lines.

As I sat in the back of my class I received a call from the principle. When I arrived at the office, principle Warner looked at me with a sympathetic look and a large frown. The short and portly man looked like he didn't know how to go about the situation and seemed very hesitant. "Allen," he started in a sad voice, "I have been informed that earlier this afternoon you're father was killed in a car crash. Your mother was also told about this. She is waiting for you in the lobby."

I think I must've looked really shocked because he craned his neck forward and asked if I was okay. What a stupid question. My heart was pounding furiously and I had a tight grip on my knees. Then, quite foolishly, I said, "Principle Warner, if this is a joke I must tell you that I have a very select sense of humor." I've always had a wide vocabulary, but even if I had worded that any differently I still think I would have sounded like a fucking idiot. The surprised look on principal Warner's face faltered and was replaced with that look people get with they feel really bad for you. It pissed me off.

"Allen, I can assure you that this is not a joke." He reached over his cluttered desk to put a hand on my shoulder and I quickly slapped it away.

"Don't touch me." With that, I rushed out of the room. I passed the door that lead to the lobby but didn't think once about entering. Mom must have seen me through the small window, though, because I soon heard the small sound of her high heals clacking on the granite floors.

"Allen!" she called out to me in a voice thick with tears. "Allen, wait up."

I wouldn't stop for her. She gave up on me long ago and I would return the favor. That woman made it official when I overheard her talking to one of her little friends she always gossips to on the phone. "_…he's just too much to handle." _I'd heard her say, _"He's always brooding around when obviously nothing is wrong with his life. He's got everything he could ever ask for with all the money his father's making." _She paused for a few seconds before I heard her scoff,_ "Jane, I don't have the __**time **__to listen to that boy complain. His hair is turning white for Christ sakes! I can only imagine what could cause that. He's no son of mine."_

I'd stopped listening after that. Mom had caught up me by the time I made it to the school parking lot. She grabbed me by the shoulder of my black jacket and spun me around, catching me in her frail arms. I didn't bother hugging back. This wasn't a hug from a remorseful mother; it was a meaningless embrace from a deceitful stranger. She looked up at me with her almond-shaped grey eyes; her mousey face was framed by red-brown hair. She was beautiful. The storm clouds above us crackled and thundered as she spoke in a light voice.

"Oh, baby. Allen, I'm so sorry. I know how close you were with your father. He's in a better place—" I didn't let her finish.

"Don't give me that bullshit. How _dare _you tell me you're sorry? You never loved him and you never loved me." Roughly, I pushed her away. "I know you think I'm a freak, so don't attempt to mother me."

In a split second, her sad tear-stricken face was set in an irritated expression complete with eyes filled to the brim with hate. She clicked her tongue and stood with her arms crossed. Her cold eyes surveyed my now stark white hair and then proceeded to travel down my thin body.

"You look like a fucking fag, you know that?" Her words stung like a whip even though I knew she'd been thinking this for years. The truth always hurts more when you've known it the whole time. "You're not my son. You will never be. You're a pathetic piece of shit and if you think I'm taking you in now, you're wrong. Jonathon doesn't like children." Before I knew it, my hand had found a temporary home at the side of her face.

It was raining now and I suppose this made slapping the woman in front of me all the more satisfying, that friction must've hurt like hell. Her head was still frozen in the direction I slapped her in and I could see a dark pink mark forming.

"You should be ashamed." I told her in a low voice. "Dad loved you. Yet, the day you met some rich man that was remotely attracted to you, you divorced him. You thought dad was making a lot of money? He was barely making ends meet after you abandoned us! I heard what you said to your friend. I could have anything? While you were out living off of some other man's money we were scraping by on whatever uncle Neah could lend us. You're a fucking gold digger and you never deserved dad, but he _still_ loved you!"

I put my head in my hands and dropped to my knees as sobs wracked my body. Mom's high heels crunched against the gravel as she passed me and though it was barely above a whisper I heard her say, "Get in the damn car. We're going to Marian's house."

* * *

A/N: Hey, reader. Thanks for, y'know, reading. I hope you liked it! Oh, and the book at the beginning, I didn't wanna put the name 'cause spoilers, 'yknow. But if you know what that book is then I love you. Kay that's it. Bye! R&R.


End file.
